Untitled*~
by Xiaoie
Summary: AU stroy, written a couple years ago. Just read the author's note at the beginning, and all will be explained.


This here is my baby. Well, I just tell myself that. Ask my three 'editors' and cohorts in crime how much time we spent on this long ago. Sometimes I actually think about bringing her back again, but I stop before I write one more word.  
  
We had the whole storyline figured out. Every character we MIGHT use. Every major happening in the book. Yes, book. This baby was gonna be LONG. But then came school. And orchestra. And, sadly, lack of interest. But most of all: WRITER'S BLOCK!  
  
Yes, the enemy of every author in the entire galaxy. I have had an unusually long period of this disease, so I'm passing my--our--child on to the rest of you.  
  
Do as you wish, but I ask of you a couple things: Please follow the original line of thought. I'll send you the notes I have on her, so nothing will be lost in the transition. E-MAIL ME FIRST AND GET MY PERMISSION! In the e-mail, put DANE in the subject line and include a sample of something you've written. I don't want the style to really change, so if I get a lot of offers, I'll be picky. Don't be afraid to ask! I don't bite. I just want this baby to have a good home. Also, I might even consent to letting the written part of this thing be rewritten. It may need to be.  
  
Now, on with the story. Or, what the IS of it. :) Oh yeah, there may be spelling and grammar mistakes, JUST IGNORE THEM! Hehehe.  
  
   Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Anything relating to Star Wars is owned by The Man In Flannel, George Lucas. Also, I do not own Gundam Wing, of which Duo is from. Don't sue me, I'm not making a penny off this. Plus, I don't HAVE a penny.  
  
Legs shoulder-width apart, lightsaber held in a two-handed grip, Dane Skywalker stood, breathing hard. He thumbed the deactivation switch and watched in fascination as the blue and green blade slid into the handle.  
  
"That was good, Dane," Jacen Solo, Dane's older cousin, said. "Except Uncle Luke's going to need to get a new remote droid."  
  
Dane averted his eyes from his newly built lightsaber to the smoldering remote. "Oops."  
  
"He won't care. It's okay."  
  
"What if he doesn't think I'm competent with my lightsaber?"  
  
"Dane, it's a non-sentient remote and he's your father. He won't take away your lightsaber. Jaina and I did the same exact thing. Calm down."  
  
Dane took a few deep breaths and sat down in the grass. "Mom's coming home. Finally."  
  
"When's the last time you saw her?" Jacen asked, sitting down next to Dane.  
  
"Only a couple weeks. She's been trying to avoid the press, like us, because of the anniversary of Endor coming up."  
  
Jacen snorted. "We can't go anywhere! Just because your parents are heroes--"  
  
"Makes them think you're a hero. Oh, how I know what you mean." Dane stood up and walked into the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke Skywalker paced his room. The door opened. "Mara--"  
  
"No, Dad, it's me," Dane said as he closed the door. "Disappointed?"  
  
"No! Of course not! It's just--"  
  
"You were expecting Mom."  
  
"You can do that almost as well as your mother."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Finish my--"  
  
"Sentences." Dane smiled. The door opened again. This time, Luke looked before he spoke. It was Jaina.  
  
"Who are you guys waiting for?" Jaina asked, hugging Dane.  
  
"Mara," Luke said, lying back in his bed.  
  
"Wait a second! Aren't you with Mom?" Dane asked, wondering why he couldn't sense his mother.  
  
Luke sat up in his bed and half-closed his eyes. "Force cloaking," he said as he stood up. "She never was very good at it. It doesn't take much to sense her. Here she comes."  
  
Dane and Luke's eyes sparkled as Mara Jade Skywalker entered the room. She hugged them both fiercely after she put her bags down. During this reunion, Jaina slid out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mara finally let them go and took a step back to take a look at her son. Her eyes immediately flicked up to his. His right one was a vibrant green, much like her own, and his left was a bright blue. His hair was Luke's dirty blonde.  
  
Next, a gleam of metal caught her eye. She moved aside his cloak and spotted the metal rod clipped to his belt.  
  
"It's my lightsaber, Mom. Wanna see it?" Dane asked. She nodded. He moved away from his parents and hit the activation switch. The blade sprung to life.  
  
Mara's breath caught in her throat as she marveled at how the blue and green light swirled together. "How did you do that?" she asked as he turned the lightsaber off.  
  
"Well, I first pushed this little button right here," Dane deadpanned as he pointed to the button on the hilt.  
  
Mara playfully shoved Dane and glared at him.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Please don't kill me," Dane said, smiling and backing up slowly to his father.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will today. I might need you tomorrow or in the near future." Mara glanced up to Luke. Familiar? She asked him, via the Force.  
  
Very. It was a long-running joke between the three of them. When Dane was informed of the situation in which his parents had met, he had shrugged and said, "Good thing you didn't kill him, Mom."  
  
"Mara? Are you up to going to Coruscant for the Endor anniversary?" Luke asked.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. If Dane wants to go, we'll go. If he doesn't, we won't," she answered as she started putting her clothes away.  
  
"I want to go," Dane said simply.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave in a week. That'll give us a couple days to visit with the Solos, "Mara said, floating a pair of dirty socks into the clothes hamper and glaring at Luke. He blushed and shrugged.  
  
Mara walked to the closet to put a dress away. "Farmboy," she whispered in his ear and bumped him with her hip.  
  
Luke spun around and locked her in the closet. "Run, Dane! Before she gets you!"  
  
Dane sighed and walked out into the corridor. He sighed. "Parents," he muttered and walked aimlessly through the halls of the Great Temple.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dane! A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Sara!" Dane yelled as he turned around.  
  
"Draw!" they both shouted at the same time. They mimed drawing blasters and pulled the 'triggers' in unison.  
  
Sara Horn, Corran Horn's daughter, laughed and ran the few meters to him. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around. She was a good head shorter than him, taking after her father in height.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dane asked, setting her back on the ground.  
  
"Corellia."  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Yep. Although Dad and Grandpa were arguing the whole time."  
  
"That's normal. Have they rebuilt Treasure Ship Row?" he asked, leading her out of the temple and into the rainforest.  
  
"No. Hey, is that a lightsaber?" Sara asked, pulling his cloak aside just as his mother had done.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dane stepped back away from Sara and ignited his lightsaber once again.  
  
"It's like your eyes," Sara said, her voice barely audible over the hum of the lightsaber.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how I did it, though, or how it happened." He sighed.  
  
"Content?"  
  
"Very. Are you going to Coruscant for the anniversary of Endor?"  
  
"No." Sara slumped to the ground.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't have a ride. Mom and Dad don't want to go."  
  
"You can go with us!" Dane said a little too quickly.  
  
Sara smiled as Dane blushed. "If it's all right with both of our parents, I'd love to."  
  
"Okay." Dane offered Sara his arm and she took it. They both walked into the forest to get to dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
They entered the mess hall and ran to find their respective parents.  
  
Dane sat down beside his mother who was frowning at the plate of food in front of her.  
  
"If I had known I would have to eat this, this sludge, I wouldn't have married him."  
  
"It's nice to know our relationship rests solely on food," Luke said with a smile as he sat down across from them. He had a salad of forest greens.  
  
"Hey! Your sludge is better than mine!" She speared a leaf with her fork and ate it. Luke shielded the rest of his food from her.  
  
"CanSaracomewithustoCoruscant?" Dane asked, all in one breath.  
  
"Sara Horn?" Luke asked, barely being able to decipher his request.  
  
"Yeah." Dane blushed.  
  
"Sure," Luke said, and then he realized why Dane was blushing. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Dane said sharply.  
  
"Someone step on your foot there?"  
  
"Luke! Leave him be. They're just friends." Mara nudged Dane and winked at him, letting him know his secret was safe with her.  
  
"I won't tell anybody. Just don't let your emotions slosh all over the place, okay?  
  
"Okay. Let me go tell her it's all right." With that, Dane left his parents arguing over the rest of the salad.  
  
   
  
ONE WEEK LATER~~~CHAPTER 2  
  
   
  
"Luke, could you please help me here?" Mara asked, struggling with their bags.  
  
Luke was handing his duties off to Kyp Durron. He lifted his hand and floated the bags into the cargo hold of the Jade Sabre.  
  
"That's not what I meant! Come here!"  
  
"Uh, Luke? It's not a good idea to get Mara Jade mad. I can handle the academy. Bye!"  
  
Luke nodded, said his good-byes, and headed towards the ship. He found Mara in the cockpit. He embraced her from behind and tried to find what was keeping her attention. He found it. Ah.   
  
Aren't they so cute? Mara asked, looking out the view port to the picture of Dane and Sara holding hands.  
  
It's a good thing Dane's not an outlaw. Corran would be outraged.   
  
Mara elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Okay! They're cute! Happy?   
  
Smart mouth. They're coming. Look busy. She slumped into the pilot's chair and started the pre-flight checklist.  
  
* * *  
  
   
  
"Sara, this is your bunk for the trip to Coruscant," Dane said, opening the door. It was the second largest bunkroom, but it was little more than a closet. Dane's room was the smallest, and it only fit a bed with room to turn around.  
  
Sara set her bags down and closed the door after herself, leaving Dane outside the room. She pulled out her holograph. It was of Dane and herself. She was looking at the holocamera, but Dane was looking at her. His right eye, the green one, showed.  
  
Sara knew she had to hide it somewhere, but her closet/room didn't have very many hiding spaces. She finally settled for under the mattress. Sara lie down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Dane went to his room and shut the door. He turned around, careful as to not ram his shins on the low bed. He pulled his favorite holograph out from under the bed. It was of him and Sara, with Sara looking at the holocamera and him looking at Sara.  
  
Dane looked at his chrono. They had been in hyperspace for a couple of hours, and dinner was about to be served. He reached out with his senses looking for Sara. He found her, asleep in her room.  
  
She must have felt his gentle probe, because she awakened. Five minutes, she told him.  
  
Okay. I'll be in the galley.   
  
* * *  
  
Luke pulled the burnt-to-the-crisp trandolan steak out of the oven and frowned.  
  
"Ration bars?" Mara asked, smirking.  
  
Luke sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Unless you want to eat this sludge." He smiled as he dumped the burnt steak into the trash compactor. "I knew I should have taken those cooking lessons from Han."  
  
"It's okay." She kissed him on the cheek and started pulling out ration bars. "These things taste better than the Academy food anyway."  
  
"Barely," Dane said from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
1.1 *******************************************************************  
  
 4 Days later  
  
"Coming out of hyperspace on my mark in five... four... three... two... one... mark." Mara pulled the lever, making star streaks out of the swirling light, and then they shrunk into pinpoints. The city-planet of Coruscant loomed large in the view port. They were cleared for landing in minutes.  
  
2 1 Standard Hour Later  
  
   
  
"Aunt Leia!" Dane shouted as he ran across the docking bay.  
  
"Dane! You've grown!"  
  
"I should have. It's been a year since I last saw you," Dane answered, hugging his aunt.  
  
Sara was hanging back. She had never met Leia Organa Solo before, and was scared. Sure, her father had flown with Rogue Squadron and was considered a hero, but Princess Leia had done more and was considerably more powerful.  
  
Sara, come here. Don't be afraid, Dane said.  
  
Sara shuffled forward.  
  
"Aunt Leia, this is Sara Horn, Corran Horn's daughter. She'll be staying with us for awhile," Dane said, pushing Sara forward.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, . . .um. . ."  
  
"Leia. Just call me Leia."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Leia smiled. "What's taking Luke and Mara so long?"  
  
"They're locking up ship. Mom likes her nice and snug."  
  
"Tell them we're going inside. I'll get Sara a room."  
  
Dane told them, via the Force, and lead Sara into the former Imperial Palace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, this is your room for while we're on Coruscant," Dane said, opening a door.  
  
"Wow. It's huge!" Sara walked into the room. It had a bedroom off to the right that connected to the refresher, and a living room in the middle.  
  
"I'll be next door on your right. Mom and Dad are on your left, and the Solos' apartment is straight across the hall. I'm going there now. If you want to come, you're welcome."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here for the time being." They said their good- byes and Dane left.  
  
* * *  
  
The Skywalkers and Solos talked about everything from the galaxy's problems to what was happening on Yavin IV. About halfway into this series of conversations, Anakin Solo walked in. He told embarrassing stories about Jacen and Jaina.  
  
When Anakin walked in, Dane paled. He'd gotten tall. He was past six feet and was certainly taller than his father.  
  
Luke was surprised, also. "Takes after his namesake," he'd said.  
  
When the conversation dwindled down, Dane said he was going on a walk with Sara. Anakin grinned and nudged him. Dane shot him a look he'd picked up from Mara, and slipped out the door.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dane and Sara found their way to the spaceport. They wandered around with Sara commenting about each and every ship.  
  
"Oh, wow." Sara had stopped in front of Docking Bay 92 and gaped. "She's a beauty. I've never seen one of these in real life." She wandered in and started circling the ship. Maintenance droids were scurrying about. Dane heard yelling.  
  
"Get away from my ship! I don't want your grubby hands, or whatever you call those claws, touching my ship!" A young man about their age, 15, came from the other side of the ship, chasing down a droid with a heavy- duty hydro spanner.  
  
The droid squealed and ran away. The others got the hint and started to roll away, too. The young man walked back around and saw Sara. "What do you want? I'm dead broke--"  
  
"Calm down. I'm Sara and my friend Dane is over there."  
  
Dane walked around to the other side.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," he said, wiping his hands off on a rag. He had a long brown braid down his back and he had blue eyes. He was about two inches taller than Sara.  
  
"You're a pilot already?" Sara asked. "My dad won't let me into any type of fighter until I'm seventeen."  
  
"Well, I've got nobody to tell me I can't fly. I plan on applying to Rogue Squadron." Duo started to take off a panel.  
  
"How old are you?" Dane asked.  
  
He grunted. "Fifteen," he let out between clenched teeth. The panel still wouldn't come off. Duo put one foot on the hull and yanked. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Here. Let me help." Dane took one side of the panel and Duo the other. They both pulled as hard as they could, but the panel held fast.  
  
"Move aside. Let me handle this." Sara pushed them both away. Dane shrugged and Duo uneasily backed away. She raised her hand and let it come down squarely on the center of the panel. It shook loose and Duo caught it just before it hit the ground.  
  
Sara brushed her hands together and yawned. "All this hard work is getting me tired. I'm going back to my room. I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Sara walked away, still admiring all the ships.  
  
"She really is a beauty, isn't she?" Duo asked.  
  
"Who, Sara?"  
  
"No, my ship, Shinigami. Hey, I need help getting this panel back on. A lending hand?"  
  
Dane nodded and helped Duo get the panel on again.  
  
"You know, Commander Darklighter isn't going to let you into the squadron. He barely let my cousin in at sixteen."  
  
"I know. I just felt I oughtta try. Maybe he'll change his mind."  
  
"Probably not. I should get going. Sara just told me dinner's ready." Dane jogged off, leaving Duo wondering how Sara could talk to Dane.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was so beautiful about that piece of junk?" Dane asked Sara.  
  
"You don't know what that is? That's a two-seater Y-wing!" She stopped putting her clothes away. "Your father blew up a Death Star and you don't know what a Y-wing looks like?"  
  
"I know what a Y-wing looks like. But I couldn't see a Y-wing frame under all those modifications. Well, not all of the frame."  
  
   
  
2 days later~~~ Chapter 4  
  
   
  
At the celebration, the Skywalkers and Solos split up, Leia and Han heading towards the food. Han insisted he was still hungry, but Leia knew he just wanted to get away from Luke and Mara. Dane, Sara, Luke and Mara headed toward the Galactic Museum. Dane wanted to see what his father had done to 'save the galaxy'. They wandered around the Museum for an hour with Dane and Sara asking Luke questions.  
  
The Museum had an extended exhibit on the Battle of Endor. There was a list of all the lives lost at Endor. Luke ran his hand down all the names.  
  
If it weren't for these people, we might still be in the grip of the Empire, Luke said to Mara.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
Oh, no. Dane told Sara. They're talking in their one-sided conversation again.   
  
I heard that, Luke said.  
  
"Sorry, Dad."  
  
Sara shook her head and smiled. "Can we go to the Galactic Zoo?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." They started to head toward the zoo. I hope they don't have-- Luke was stopped abruptly as he was stripped of all his Force powers. Dane and Sara stopped in their tracks. "Ysalamiri," Luke finished.  
  
"What happened?" Dane asked.  
  
"Ysalamir Force bubble. There must be a lot of them because the Myrkr exhibit is all the way on the other side of the zoo."  
  
"I feel . . . blind," Dane said.  
  
"Mara and I want to check something out. We'll meet you here in thirty minutes."  
  
"Okay." To Sara he said, "Let's go check out the Tatooine exhibit." Sara and Dane walked to 'Tatooine'.  
  
At the Ison exhibit, there was a small petting zoo. Sara caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Duo!" she called out. A head jerked up and a hand went to a blaster.  
  
Duo quickly realized whom they were, smiled and waved them over. In front of him was a small, furred animal. It had a long tail and stood on all four legs.  
  
"It's a Mymbra. I had one when I was little," he said, standing up.  
  
"You were born on Ison?" Sara asked, bending down to pet the small Mymbra.  
  
"Yeah. I left three years ago. My parents were killed when I was little." Duo looked around, as if to make sure nobody was watching or eavesdropping. "You guys want to accompany me on some errands down under?" he whispered.  
  
Dane and Sara looked at each other. They'd go down and down, close to the surface of Coruscant. Down there was not a place for naive and under- experienced kids. All sorts of ruthless life forms lived there. Dane had seen holos of the pallid faces of the under-city dwellers. Down there was not a place for 15-year-old kids. But they had one thing going for them that many other people did not. The Force. Dane and Sara nodded to each other. They could survive down there. After all, it would only be a couple of hours at the most.  
  
"We'll go. Let me tell my parents."  
  
"Your parents wouldn't in their right minds allow you to go down there," Duo said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm one of the best liars in the galaxy. I took lessons from Han Solo himself."  
  
Duo didn't take him literally. "I'll go with you."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo's eyes went wide as soon as he saw Luke and Mara. Luke smiled wryly.  
  
"This one of your friends, Dane?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dane said, also smiling. "This is--"  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Good to meet you." Duo shook Luke and Mara's hands.  
  
"So, Dad. Duo wanted to know if we could go see his ship, Shinigami." Under the ysalamiri's Force bubble, Luke and Mara could not sense Dane's lying.  
  
"Sure. What kind of ship do you own?" Luke asked, surprised at how fast Duo got over his shock.  
  
"An old two-seater Y-wing. One of the last. Heavily modified."  
  
"Huh. Haven't seen many of those. I'm partial to X-wings."  
  
"Well, I haven't had the pleasure of piloting one of those. Yet."  
  
"Uh, Dad? We need to go," Dane said, getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. Be home by dinnertime, though."  
  
"Don't worry. We will. Bye!" The three companions walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" Sara asked, ready for adventure.  
  
"Why the Sith didn't you tell me who your parents were?" Duo asked Dane.  
  
"Would it have made any difference?" Dane retorted.  
  
Duo considered. "No, I guess not," he admitted reluctantly.  
  
Sara stood with her hands on her hips. "Somebody going to answer me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I need to talk about some old debts with some old friends." Duo started walking.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How old are these debts?" Dane had heard from his uncle that the older the debt the more violent people tended to get.  
  
"Oh, a couple of years," Duo said off-handedly.  
  
"That couldn't be three years, could it?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, it was."  
  
"Could you, by any chance, have borrowed money for your beloved ship?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Duo was getting nervous.  
  
"Can you pay them off?"  
  
"No, but I know I can talk some more time out of it--"  
  
Dane took Duo by the shoulders and shook him. "They can legally take your ship. They can hurt you as soon as they find out you don't have the money."  
  
"Or worse," Sara spoke up quietly, "They could kill you."  
  
Duo looked from Dane to Sara and back again. He shook off Dane's hands. "You're both paranoid. They want their money. They wouldn't dare hurt me."  
  
"Then why do you want us along?" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh, a couple Jedi wouldn't hurt."  
  
"As brave as you make out to be, you're scared as a baby nerf! Who are these people?" Sara asked as they walked out of the building. The Force bubble ended, opening up the Force for Sara and Dane.  
  
"The Star-Blazers."  
  
"So you're in debt to the most blood-thirsty gang in the galaxy?" Dane asked, not quite believing his ears.  
  
"Look, it was the only bargain I could get. I needed five thousand credits fast. I had already paid the down payment and I was running out of time on getting the rest. This was as good as I could get."  
  
"How much time did they give you to pay them back?" Sara asked. They had stopped and Duo was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Three years. Or else," he mimed slitting his throat.  
  
"And today's the last day. Why do you think you can talk more time into the deal?" Dane asked.  
  
"I've been able to manipulate people ever since my parents died. I've got this smile, you see. I smile and they do anything I want them to."  
  
"Well, so did Han Solo. But one day he went back, smiling that smile and expecting to be able to talk more time into the deal, and was almost killed. He was very nearly killed. Luckily he had some friends to help. Don't get stupid and start relying on luck. Someday you're going to run out and where would you be then?"  
  
"Y'know, I don't care right now. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I am," Dane said, looking uneasily at Sara.  
  
"I am too. And you're not talking me out of it, either." She cut Dane off before he even started speaking.  
  
"Great. Let's go.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
   
  
It took them five minutes to get to the meeting place. But they were beat there. Zed Emmerz, only a few years older than they, stood there in all his glory.  
  
Across his back were two Kashyyyk warrior blades. At his hips were two holsters tied down low on his thighs and DL-48 blasters riding in them. On his calf's vibro knife holsters with vibro knives rode. One on each leg.  
  
Zed had hair black as a moonless night. His eyes were red, not tinged with anger or evil, but with a cold satisfaction. Zed was a sight and armed to the teeth.  
  
"What took you so long, Maxwell?" Zed asked, reaching down to pull the right knife out.  
  
"I was just gonna ask you if I could have two more days on the payment. Tops. That's all I need--"  
  
"No. A deal's a deal. I gave you three years to pay us back, and you didn't. Now you pay with your life." Zed advanced toward Duo. Duo bowed his head in resignation.  
  
"No!" Sara screamed. All heads turned to her. "Stop this. What was the deal, exactly?"  
  
"Who are these people, Maxwell?" Zed asked, getting tired of interruptions.  
  
"Dane Skywalker and Sara Horn," Dane spoke, for the first time since they'd met Zed. He'd been trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess.  
  
Zed laughed. "You got weaklings to help you? Sentimental fools? Their parents are weaklings, and so are they."  
  
Dane grew angry. "Weaklings?" His hand went to his lightsaber. How dare he insult--  
  
Sara rested her hand on his arm. No! Anger leads to the Dark Side.   
  
Dane sobered up a bit. "Answer her question."  
  
"He pays us back in three years and until then he runs glitterstim for us."  
  
"Smuggling?" Sara asked incredulously, turning to Duo.  
  
"Think of it as free trade. Anyways, it was the deal."  
  
Sara! I've got it!   
  
Sara immediately looked at Dane. What?   
  
Those speeder-bikes. He sent a picture of his plan to Sara. She nodded fractionally.  
  
"--Do you accept his fate?" Zed was asking.  
  
"Yes, get on with it," Sara said, putting boredom into her voice.  
  
Duo turned his head to look at Sara. He gave her a look of understanding.  
  
Zed lunged with his knife. At that moment, Dane and Sara grabbed Duo with the Force and yanked him towards the speeder-bikes. He landed behind Sara on one bike, Dane on the other.  
  
Zed slammed against the wall. He cursed loudly. Rachulle came out of her hiding place and took one of the remaining speeder-bikes with Zed not far behind.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?" Duo yelled over the roar of the engines. The buildings were zipping by faster than you could count them.  
  
"The Palace!" Dane shouted back.  
  
"But--" Duo started.  
  
"Hang on!" Sara yelled. Duo tightened his grip on her she nudged the accelerator pedal down a couple centimeters. He risked a glance behind. They were ahead a good half of a klick, but Zed and Rachulle were closing in fast.  
  
***  
  
Rachulle swore under her breath. He'd gotten away again. This will not end up like last time, Rachulle promised herself. She was suddenly acutely aware of the scar on her right side. It will not.  
  
***  
  
Zed watched the grimy metal speed past him. I have to catch Maxwell, he thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He thumbed the comlink and called Rachulle.  
  
"Get to the spaceport. We're taking his ship."  
  
Rachulle signaled back and they headed towards Docking Bay 92.  
  
***  
  
Dane sensed a sudden shift in mood from Zed. And… somebody else that seemed familiar. He couldn't quite place him. . . no, her. But they were headed towards the Imperial Palace and the Black Mynocks were supposed to be following them. But they weren't anymore. The two had shifted direction and were now going. . . .  
  
Dane--  
  
I know. They're gonna take his ship.  
  
They've got a head start, too.  
  
Yes. We need a ship. Zekk. ZEKK!  
  
***  
  
Zekk awoke so abruptly he fell out of his chair. "Oof." What woke me up? He asked himself.  
  
Zekk!   
  
Dane! What happened? Are you stuck in a turbolift or --?  
  
We're gonna need your ship.   
  
My—Where are you? Do your parents know you're about skip planet?   
  
No. And don't tell them either. Here's the deal. . . .  
  
***  
  
Y'know, I shouldn't let you take the Lightening Rod, but as long as you don't blow her apart and I can tell your parents as soon as you get into hyperspace, okay. But I want her back, Preferably in one piece. Good luck. You know the pass codes.   
  
Thanks, I owe you one.   
  
***  
  
"Dane, we'd better be getting Shinigami back. If we aren't--"  
  
Sara elbowed Duo in the side. "We're gonna get your ship. It's most likely still in its docking bay."  
  
"It better be. If it's not--"  
  
"Stop making useless threats. Just a couple more klicks."  
  
***  
  
"They're almost here, Zed. Hurry." Rachulle was getting nervous.  
  
"Calm down. I thought Jedi were supposed to be calm and in control."  
  
"I am not a Jedi," Rachulle spat out, saying the word as if it were a curse.  
  
"Whatever. Signal the Stars."  
  
***  
  
Reei Elel answered the comlink. "Elel."  
  
"Rachulle. All clear. Knife-time."  
  
Reei eagerly shut off the comlink at the codeword. "Cmol. Knife- time."  
  
Olove Cmol lifted the sniper rifle to her shoulder and sighted in. When the red laser was over Borsk Fey'lya's heart, she pulled the trigger.  
  
***  
  
Zed settled into the pilot's seat in Duo's Y-wing. He buckled the restraint straps and started the pre-flight checklist. Everything was in order. He looked over to see if Rachulle was ready—  
  
"Yes, I am. Look! There they are!" Rachulle pointed out the view port to the trio.  
  
Zed quickly turned on the repulsorlifts and lifted off.  
  
***  
  
Duo watched in despair as his only possession in the galaxy lifted off without him. It's not even mine, he thought, both bitterly and sorrowfully at the same time.  
  
He turned to Dane. "This is all your fault!" He grabbed Dane by the shirt and shook him.  
  
Sara came up behind Duo and hauled him off Dane. "No, actually it's not. If we hurry, we can get outta here before they jump. " She started walking towards the Lightening Rod.  
  
"We're leaving in that piece of junk?" Duo asked, giving the ship a once-over.  
  
Dane snorted and let down the boarding ramp. They got clearance to leave planet and lifted off.  
  
***  
  
"Signal Darr," Zed ordered Rachulle, right before they jumped to hyperspace.  
  
***  
  
"Darr."  
  
"Lift off and shoot them down. They're in the Lightening Rod."  
  
"But what about the Skywalker--?"  
  
"Him too. He deserves it.  
  
Rustyn Darr shrugged at Joris Devers. "Black Mynock requests clearance." Rustyn waited.  
  
"Clearance denied. All traffic in and out of Coruscant from now on will be stopped due to the assassination of Senator Borsk Fey'lya."  
  
Rustyn paled. "How did they figure that out so quick? It's only been, what, five minutes?"  
  
Joris just shook his head. "We know they would figure it out that fast. The thing is they shut down the spaceports so quickly."  
  
***  
  
Rachulle struggled to keep herself from scowling. Being stuck in a small cockpit with only slightly more room than an X-wing was not her idea of a great time. On top of that, she was stuck with Zed Emmerz. These past few years he had been getting too overprotective. Kind of like… a parent. She laughed at the site of Zed standing around in an apron herding three- year-olds into their beds.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Zed asked, his eyes still closed from his nap.  
  
"Ah, nothing. You never did tell me where we were going," Rachulle said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Corellia."  
  
"Good. That's close enough. Only five days."  
  
"You seem almost glad you won't have to spend more than five days with me."  
  
She silently cursed him.  
  
"Well?" he said, opening his eyes.  
  
She had to tell the truth. "You're getting too overprotective," she blurted.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You won't let me out after twenty-one hundred hours, you won't let me take on other jobs--"  
  
"I can't let my best copilot get too attached to someone else. And you know how dangerous Coruscant is after--"  
  
"I was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You act too much like an overprotective parent!"  
  
"How would you know that? You grew up on the streets! What would you know about overprotective parents?"  
  
Rachulle shrunk down into her seat. She looked out the view port into the swirling light. This is going to be one long trip, she thought.  
  
***  
  
Rachulle shrunk away from him. I did it again, he thought. He never meant to hurt her feelings. It just…came out. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she turned away. Zed slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
   
  
Chapter 6  
  
   
  
Duo paced his cabin. He still seethed with anger. His beloved ship was gone. Gone. Probably never to be seen again.  
  
Dane entered the room. Duo turned his back to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go away."  
  
"I came to ask--"  
  
"Apology accepted. Now leave."  
  
"I wasn't going to apologize. Sara wants to know what you want for dinner." Dane grinned. "Actually, I was going to apologize for saving your life."  
  
Duo turned to face him. "I didn't need your help. I could've gotten out of that mess by myself."  
  
"He about killed you!"  
  
"Anything better than this."  
  
"Death better than a lost ship about to be found?" Dane's voice was rising.  
  
"You don't understand. You've lived a sheltered life. You don't know what it's like in the real world."  
  
"I admit, I don't know the world the way you do, but I've lived far from a sheltered life. You must remember who my parents, aunt, and uncle are."  
  
"That doesn't have anything to do with this."  
  
"It has more to do with this than you know."  
  
***  
  
Sara heard Duo and Dane arguing all the way from the galley. She was fixing ration bars as best she could, considering they were ration bars.  
  
Dane and Duo's voices quieted down. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She reached out with the Force…they were both intact.  
  
Sara added some flavoring to the mush that she'd turned the rations into. It would have to do. She vowed never to complain about rations ever again.  
  
***  
  
Dane and Duo shook hands, ending their conflict.  
  
"Boys! Dinnertime!"  
  
***  
  
They stumbled into the galley. Sara knew, since there was one in her household, that men were eternally hungry. But from the looks on their faces, it seemed like eternity had come to an end.  
  
"It actually tastes better than it looks," Sara said truthfully.  
  
Dane sat down at the table and took a bite. He gagged. He started coughing and tumbled out of his chair. Dane was now sprawled on the floor, laughing.  
  
Sara kicked him. He grabbed her foot and tripped her. Dane rolled up and lightly put his foot on her stomach. "Never mess with a Skywalker."  
  
Sara groaned. "I've heard that one before."  
  
"I have an idea. How about I cook." Dane rummaged around in the cabinets for a little bit before he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Git outta here. I don't need you two hovering. Shoo!" Dane pushed Duo and Sara out of the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever you say. This had just better taste better than my concoction or else you're in for it."  
  
"Don't worry. It will be. Almost anything would." Dane laughed and ducked before Sara could connect with his jaw.  
  
They came out of hyperspace above Corellia two days later. And they weren't the only ones. Dane quickly noticed Shinigami and called Duo and Sara up to the cockpit.  
  
"My baby!" Duo yelled as he saw his beloved ship orbiting around Corellia.  
  
"I'm going to attack," Dane said. "We should rid the galaxy of that scum before it's too late."  
  
"No! That's my ship you're talking about shooting outta the sky! No way are you going to harm her!"  
  
An alarm on the console of the ship flashed red. "Uh oh. Fuel's running out. We gotta head in right now and land." Dane started maneuvering the Lightening Rod in.  
  
"No! We have to get my ship! She's right there!" Duo was getting hysterical.  
  
"We don't have enough fuel! We have to land now!" Dane was silently cursing Zekk. Of course he couldn't have warned them. Of course he never refueled when he docked. Then he cursed himself for not thinking of refueling, or even checking the gauge.  
  
Soon, even with Duo ranting and raving in the corridor outside of the cockpit, Dane and Sara got the ship landed in the docking bay.  
  
"Would you like to be refueled?" the attendant asked monotonously. It was obvious he did this hundreds of times a day.  
  
"Yeah, that would really help."  
  
"Five hundred credits."  
  
Dane's eyes widened and he looked at Sara. Uh, we don't have credits, do we?   
  
She shook her head. Nope. And I don't think basket case over there has any, either.   
  
Thoughts ran through Dane's head. Call in favors? No, he didn't specifically know of any, and he didn't want to get involved in that. We're in trouble.   
  
"Nope. You're not," and unfamiliar voice announced from behind them. He was a middle-aged man of medium height and build with graying hair. "Gerrei Ferrell. I'll pay for the fuel if you give me a ride to Yavin IV."  
  
Dane looked at Sara. Should we?   
  
Do we have a choice?   
  
"I'm hesitant." Dane stopped. Sara, did I say, "We're in trouble" out loud?   
  
Nope.   
  
Then this guy's Force-sensitive.   
  
"I just need to see Kyp Durron. Old business to take care of."  
  
"Bad business?" Sara asked warily.  
  
"No. We're old friends."  
  
"That's what they all say," Duo muttered, coming up to stand behind Dane.  
  
"What's crawling around in his shoes?"  
  
"Oh, he lost his ship to the Star-Blazers."  
  
Gerrei snorted. "What an idiot."  
  
"Hey!" Duo protested. "You're stuck too!"  
  
Dane glared at Duo. "Shut up." He turned to Gerrei. "We accept."  
  
***  
  
Later, as the ship was exiting the atmosphere of Corellia, Duo was once again pacing. "Stupid Skywalker. Stupid Horn. Never gonna get my baby back."  
  
Gerrei walked into the room. "Sounds to me like you're the stupid one. Losing your ship to the Star-Blazers. Doesn't sound too smart to me."  
  
Duo whirled to face him. "Oh, shut up, Ferrell. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Dane entered the cabin. "Duo, calm down. We'll get Shinigami back. Rachulle is powerful in the dark side of the Force. We'll be able to sense her from anywhere in the galaxy, almost."  
  
"But Rachulle is not my ship. My ship could be separated from her, then where would we be? Hold on, who's Rachulle?"  
  
Dane sighed. "Rachulle is who is with Zed."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I, uh, had a little… skirmish, if you will, with her a while back."  
  
"Ah. And what are the details of this 'skirmish'?"  
  
"We fought…."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Lightsabers." Dane winced.  
  
"Lightsabers! Did you hurt her?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Yeah… a little cut in her side, nothing big. Maybe a scar."  
  
"Great. So she doesn't like you. More reason to keep my ship away from me."  
  
That's all I have so far. I can't believe that I wrote this almost two years ago! How time flies.  
  
So, if you want this baby, e-mail me at skye-xiao-peng@sbcglobal.net and I'll get back to you ASAP. I just want to see progress on her. She REALLY shouldn't be wasted. I found the notes and I'm currently typing them up, so I should be able to send the notes out soon.  
  
-Skywalker  
  
Oh! I didn't write this all by myself. Thanks Rachel, Dave, and Brayton. 


End file.
